Return to me
by hiei1317
Summary: What if Christine listened to the Opera Ghost about her Don Juan performance, and actually returned to get lessons from him (based on movie) PG-13 for later chapters
1. Return To Me

A/n: what if Christine listened to the Opera Ghost about Don Juan Triumphant and went back to him?

Rating: I'll go with PG... i'm pretty sure it's there... maybe a high PG, but still PG

**Christine POV**

Hearing those words, repeating in my head: "As for Miss Christine Daae no doubt she'll do her best—it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher…"

The words haunt me now. Giry's voice, but _his_ words, sending a chill down my spine.

He goes and destroys a piece of the opera house, he gets upset and ruins the masquerade, and now he wants me to forgive him and return to his domain, which he practically threw me out of last time? How dare he try and use my emotions against me!

And yet, if I do not obey the consequences could be twice as bad. He might not fall into the trap.

Yet, do I really want him captured? He's my angel, even if he is a killer. Is it smart to trust a killer?

My mind is playing tricks on me, more than he is, making me think one thing and then another. I simply don't know what to do.

I look to the mirror, which once revealed to me his darkest secret. Or at least what I _think_ is his darkest secret.

He is a killer, but he will not harm me.

"Angel, are you here?" my voice betrays me as it stays calm and collected.

"Yes," a dark, angered voice resounding around the room.

"I have returned to you!" with my voice the mirror opens, revealing a creature shrouded in black clothing, all of him a shadow, except the white mask on his face, which seems to glow in the darkness. I know it's him, and I can tell he's angry with me.

Yet he extends his hand, cautiously in my direction, as if I would run away if he moved any faster. I slowly reach my hand out and place it in his.

I feel him grip my wrist hard, but not painfully. He is angered, but he still loves me.

He roughly, but not forcefully, leads me down, once again, to the pit that he lives in, the little hole beneath the ground that he made into a musical paradise.

As we descend we are silent, until we reach the other side of the lake. There I sigh and slowly turn to him, watching as his burning eyes meet mine.

"What have I done to anger my Angel of Music?" my voice edges with unmistakable fear.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" he growls viciously.

"Raoul," an answer more than a question.

"Yes, your precious lover, the Vicomte," he answers with mockery.

"Then you know…" my voice trails.

"Of your engagement? _Of course!_" he yells hysterically.

I walk toward him, "Please…"

Before I can finish he turns away from me on his heals. When he speaks his voice is laced with sadness, "You don't need to lie or to plead, I know I'm a monster that does not deserve your love."

I place my hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around, but he resists.

"My angel, look at me," he turns and I see his eyes are pouring over with tears. My angel weeps.

"Never could _my_ angel be a monster to me," with this I move up to him and kiss him on the lips, drawing it out as long as he will allow.

Every thought throughout the kiss tells me to stop, but my heart keeps telling me to go.

I slowly, reluctantly, break the kiss, and look into his eyes. His eyes are filled with tears, and before he can stop it, one strays down to his cheek under the mask.

Before I can think I swiftly remove the mask and wipe the tear from his face, seeing nothing more than the sadness of his soul.

I then prepare my self for the onslaught of yelling, and insults about himself, but instead something completely different happens. When I look at him, his eyes are now filled, and the rest of his tears let loose, falling down in a steady stream along the side of his face. I embrace him and he cries on my shoulder, seeming now as harmless as a child that has fallen down and only wants his mother's help does.

"Christine," he whispers, almost pleading with me to do something more, to be a person that I know I can not be.

"My angel," I hold him until his sobbing ceases. I then lean him back slightly and wipe away the remaining tears, and then I kiss him, longer and harder, and this time he kisses back.

He breaks us apart this time and we both realize that he has wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We need to practice, for your part in the opera I mean," I smile at his words.

Keeping his arms around my waist he softly guides me to a seat near the organ and then takes out some music and prepares to play.

He starts the score for "The Point of No Return" and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Not that song," I whisper.

"Then which?" I smile at him.

I start singing _our_ song, without any music, "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is here—inside my mind."

I look at him, knowing that he is the next to sing, knowing his lines by heart, waiting for him to continue the song, but instead he just stares at me.

"What's wrong," I tilt my head at him, and reach out, touching his cheek lightly. I feel my hand get wet as his tears fall silently down.

I lean over, kissing away the tears, and he smiles at me.

"Aren't I here to sing?" I smile slyly back.

He nods, "Let's try something from Don Juan this time."

He straightens up, "Ready?"

I nod. The score starts and he begins to sing, his voice hypnotic, "Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"

I continue with my part, but right from the start I can tell that I'm not doing my best, but like in a performance I keep going, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"  
He stops playing and looks at me, "Christine, you really have to work for this! That was okay, but I know you can do better, I've heard you do better. This part I wrote for you alone, I wrote it to challenge you, to force you to work harder than ever, but I _know_ you can do it. Put yourself in the character, loose yourself in the character and just _sing_."

I nod.

We practice a few more times when he stops suddenly.

"What—" he puts his hand up to hush me, then turns around slowly to look at the gates, where we both notice Madame Giry standing staring at us.

"Monsieur, I hope I am not interrupting anything _too_ important, but I'm afraid that the managers will have a heart attack in a few moments if they do not find our young Christine here," Giry addresses the Phantom.

He shakes his head and replies, "Nothing too important, though it would make no difference to me if they had a heart attack or not. I must say that I preferred the last manager to these numbskulls."

Giry laughs a little and the gates are raised by the Phantom. She walks over to the edge of the lake, to the boat, which the Phantom and I used to get here, and waits.

My angel helps me from my seat and we walk together to the boat, where he helps me get in. Then he helps Madame Giry, and finally enters himself.

On the way to the other side of the lake the only sound is that of the water.

When we reach the other side Madame Giry and I get out, but he stops me quickly with his voice, "Remember what you have learned."

"I promise I will," with that he turns around and goes back to his lonely home.

Madame Giry and I quickly get back into my room, where she tells me to stay. She leaves and moments later Raoul knocks on the door and enters.

"My love, Christine, where have you been?" he embraces me and I can feel him shaking.

"Returning to my teacher," he leans back and looks at me.

"Christine, why?" he seems more like a child than the Phantom had just a short time ago.

"Because, sometimes our hearts play tricks on us, making us think that we can love something that can never be loved, only desired," with this I kiss him, and he seems to understand.

I only wish that I knew who is the one that I love, and who is the one that I desire.

A/N: please review!


	2. Pain and Confusion

**a/n: this is chapter two! yay! I hope you like it!**

**still Christine POV**

**PG-13 for innuendo and language**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He accepts my answer and then wraps me in his arms. I feel protected and secure when he does this, but is that me loving his, or me desiring him? I did love him, before, but that was so long ago. Can those feelings still be alive, or do I simply desire the life he leads over the Phantom's.

"Oh, Chirstine," is he crying?

Yes, I can feel my shoulder get slightly wet, as it did not so long ago, but that was the Phantom, and this is Raoul.

I hold him tighter, "I'm here now, nothing happened, I'm alright, and so are you."

He pulls back, keeping his hands behind my back, looking into my eyes, "What if something had happened to you?"

"He wouldn't hurt me," I know this.

"But what if—" he tries.

"He already knows, Raoul, and he still didn't hurt me," Raoul looks at me in shock.

"Oh Christine," he kisses me long and full on the lips, and I give in, kissing back.

All of a sudden I feel like I'm back in the dank underground prison where the Phantom resides, and it's almost as if I'm kissing him and not Raoul. Is that where my heart is pointing me? Is that who I really love?

But it can't be, he's a monster… he's an angel… whatever he is he _can't_ be the one I love, he just can't be!

But I pull away from Raoul; regardless of if I really love him.

He looks at me, confused.

"I can't do this Raoul," I look at him and see that I've hurt him.

"But, Christine," he moves his hands to my arms, gently holding them, "don't you love me?"

I start to feel my own tears being shed, "I don't know."

Raoul turns his face away from me and drops his arms to his sides, defeated. But then his hands ball into fists.

"I knew that man was nothing but trouble!" he's growling his words, and I back away. I've never seen him like this.

"Raoul?" I look at him and he turns to me, rage burning in his eyes.

"I will kill him! You and I will never have to worry about his influence anymore," his hand has moved to the hilt of his sword.

"No, Raoul!" I grab his arm and tear his hand from his sword.

"Christine, don't try and stop me. He's crossed the line. It's his turn to suffer," he looks to the mirror, drawing his sword. "Tell me how to open it!"

"You can't from out here," I answer, knowing that I'm at least not lying.

"Don't protect that bastard! Tell me how to get it open!" I cower away from him.

He pauses a few seconds and drops the sword. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground, burying his face in his hands, and his shoulders start to shake as he sobs.

I walk, nervously, toward him and drop to my knees in front of him.

When I try to reach out to comfort him he draws away.

"Raoul…" my voice is weak, and filled with fear, sadness, and pain all at the same time.

"Oh God, Christine. Forgive me, please, forgive me," he looks me in the eyes.

I smile, weakly, "I already have." He embraces me at my words.

There on the floor we stay, for a good while, until our legs hurt from the hard floor.

I finally watch as he stands, and then he helps me up.

"I guess I'll just have to wait," he whispers.

I smile nervously and then turn quickly to the mirror.

I thought I had heard someone. It sounded like shoes meeting stone, but how can I be sure? I don't see anyone.

"Christine?" Raoul puts a hand on my shoulder, cupping it lightly and massaging my shoulder lightly.

"It's nothing," I turn to him and smile.

He smiles back and I fall in love with him again. After seeing his weakness tonight he seems to have his youth back, and his smile is just as bright now as it was when I first met him.

"It's late, you must be tired," I nod. "Then I'll leave you."

He looks at me, and we kiss quickly before he turns and leaves.

Once I'm sure he won't come back I swiftly move to the mirror and touch it. It's warm, just about where my face is, a little higher up then that, but it swiftly goes cold.

"Don't go," I whisper.

"I only wanted to see that you got back safely and that you were alright," his voice is obviously masking his emotions, it's so bland and cold at the same time.

I look at the mirror, knowing that he sees me and wishing that I could see him.

"Aren't you going to show yourself? I know you're there," I smirk at the second part.

There's silence on the other side.

"You still there?" I call.

"Yes," I hear his voice is more controlled now.

"Well, are you going to magically appear or what?" I sound like a brat, I can tell.

"Will you sing for me?" I look at the mirror confused.

"What!" my voice is louder than I meant it to be.

"You sing for me, and I'll show myself," I shake my head in disbelief.

"A deal for a deal?"

"A deal for a deal," he laughs, lightly as well. I like this laugh.

"Promise? It's awkward enough to talk to a mirror, but to sing to one…" my voice trails and he laughs again.

"I promise," and I know that'll he'll keep it.

I start to sing the way he taught me, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"

I watch the mirror open as I keep singing, and he joins in, "Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."

I smile at him and he looks at me.

"I'm here now, what did you want?" he seems a little annoyed, but I know he isn't, he just wants me to think he is.

"I wanted," I kiss him on the lips and we stay like that for a few seconds, "a good night kiss."

He looks at me in shock and when I see he isn't going to say anything I continue, "Thank you. Good night." I turn and start to my clothes ready.

"Good night," I hear him answer.

He doesn't leave though and I turn on him, "What? Aren't you going to be a gentleman and leave like Raoul did."

Though he seemed to twitch at Raoul's name he smirks. "What?" he mocks, "You think I haven't watched you get changed before?"

I get up and slap him across the face, hard, "You perve."

"I'm a ghost," he shrugs, "and what better to use my powers for?"

I slap him harder this time. His mask falls off, but he doesn't move to cover his face.

Instead he grabs me and kisses me, hard, almost painfully. I pull away from his roughness.

"I'm sorry," he picks up his mask quickly, "I wasn't thinking."

"It's not that… you hurt me," I answer softly.

"I apologize for that as well," he turns and quickly leaves.

I get changed and then crawl into bed. There it takes me forever to fall asleep. All I can think about is Raoul and the Phantom.

God, I know this isn't going to turn out good. I just know it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: hope you liked it! Please review**


	3. The Graveyard

a/n: I must say that this is pretty good for me, updating pretty well so far, and I have the next chapter typed, but I need to go and check through it, I'll post it for you all tomorrow! Hope you like this chapter for now! please review!

Disclaimer: still own nothing :'(

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day we need to start our rehearsals for Don Juan. I hope that I'm ready.

I'm up extra up early and dress fast, turned away from the mirror.

"This is nothing different than before, now I'm just simply in a larger part," this isn't helping my nerves any.

When I open the door to get to the stage I almost run into Madame Giry.

"I'm so sorry," I stammer out.

"It's alright, Christine. And I think you'll be happy to hear why I'm here. I talked to your visitors last night, _all_ of them, and I asked them not to bother you so late again," I laugh. The thought of the Phantom taking orders from Madame Giry. Then I realize something: how does she know he came back? Or doesn't she?

"Thank you, Madame," I answer, in spite of my questions.

"Now! Let us get you into your costume," she smiles, ushering me back into my room.

"Pardon, Madame, but I'm already in my costume," I look back at her, confused.

"Not the one you are wished to wear," she answers, almost scolding me.

"And who wishes to change my costume?" that's an obvious answer.

"I think you know very well, Mademoiselle," she gives me a stern look and I nod, showing I do, in fact, know: the Phantom.

"I will return in a moment, and then I'll escort you to the stage," before I can answer she drops my _new_ costume on my bed and moves out of the room in one swift movement.

Well, this is a fine mess I'm in: a part that I barely am confident with, the Phantom trying to lure me back to him, Raoul ready to kill the Phantom… well maybe that's not a change, but a mess none the less… and finally my heart dragging me in two directions. What next?

A sound from behind the mirror. I turn in the other direction and quickly change, as if I hadn't heard a thing.

When I finish I first look to the mirror, then the bouquet of flowers that I got from Raoul a few days ago, and finally a portrait of my father. I walk over to it and whisper, "Please, father, guide me."

Seconds later Madame Giry enters the room and looks at me, "Ready?"

"Yes, Madame," I walk back over to her and we leave the room together.

When we leave the room she holds me at arm length; "You're beautiful in this."

I look down and actually see the dress for the first time. It's a dark, beautiful, and yet cryptic crimson, with black decorations adding to the beauty, and adding to the foreshadowing and symbolism of the play.

We start walking and I try to talk, "You don't have—"

"Yes I do, Christine. Signora Carlotta is not very happy with the casting choice, and you know how she can be," unfortunately I do.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, seeing no one as we approach; maybe rehearsal has already started.

When we arrive I think otherwise.

No one's there, except for Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin, and Maestro.

"What is the meaning of this? What is going on here?" Madame Giry explodes.

"Carlotta is going on here! She turned the whole cast against us and now they refuse to rehearse," Maestro seems ready to burst into tears.

"I will handle this," Madame Giry grabs my arm, pulling me backstage again, headed towards the warm up room.

There we find the cast, sitting in costume, anger written across their faces.

"What is the problem here?" Madame Giry demands.

"I _refuse_ to perform!" Carlotta shouts.

"That much is apparent Signora, but why?" Madame Giry counters.

"Because this whole thing is a disgrace to all of us who can act, and sing," she straightens at the end in pride, as if she really thinks she's the best.

"Really? Who says Christine can't sing," the only person who seems to counter the feeling is Meg.

I silently word 'Thanks' and she words back 'You're welcome'.

"That _monster_," I unconsciously clench my teeth, "storms in, throws us an opera that is completely degrading to us all, and then we go and listen to what he tells us! I am leaving!" she storms out, and half the cast follows her.

I look at who's left and see it's three singers and half the dancers, the ones that were always my friends.

I blush, but Madame Giry speaks too quickly for me to say anything, "Well then, for the singers: you may go, practice is over. But you dancers: follow me, we can still work!"

I nod to her and quickly scamper off.

In my room I once again look at my father's picture and decide what to do for the rest of my day.

I change into my street clothing and quickly wrap a warm cloak around my arms.

I go downstairs and walk up to the driver of the coaches.

"Please, take me to the cemetery," I drop enough money in his hands to get me twice the distance and back. I know that he's been bribed by Raoul to not let me leave, but what Raoul doesn't realize is that I know what gets people further than charm: money.

"Right away, Mademoiselle," he starts to harness a couple of horses and I walk out towards the street.

In seconds he meets me out there, but now he's wearing a dark cloak, different than before, but it is quite chilly out.

The ride is silent, except the whisper of wind and the clop of the horses as we travel, getting closer to my father's grave, the one place of peace these days.

When we reach the cemetery I turn to the driver, "Please wait."

"I'll be right here," he answers; his voice is different, but only slightly.

I walk and half way there I start to sing unconsciously, "You were once/my one companion you were all that mattered . . . You were once a friend and father - then my world/was shattered . . . Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing you were/somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . . Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . . Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . . Too many years/fighting back tears . . . Why can't the past/just die . . .? Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . . No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye."

I now find myself kneeling at the foot of his grave, silently and only slightly weeping.

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder, "My angel, why do you weep?"

I look up, startled, to see the Phantom, hovering over me, but concern written across his face.

"Oh, my angel, you scared me. I thought that you were Raoul, and I knew he would be mad to find me here, disobeying his orders," he kneels down with me, getting his clothing wet in the snow as I am.

He reaches an arm around my shoulders and embraces me, and I find myself falling into his embrace and weeping uncontrollably. I cry for my father's death, for the man that holds me, and for…

"Chritine?" Raoul?

"Christine," the voice is weak.

I turn and see Raoul standing there, watching the Phantom and me as we stay in a deep embrace.

"Oh God, Raoul," I jump up, and the Phantom releases me as I do so.

"How dare you!" he growls, but I can't tell if he's growling at the Phantom or me.

All of a sudden both of them have their swords drawn and the Phantom is pushing me behind him, away from the fight that is about to start.

And then it commences, the bloodshed, on both sides, so much that I know I must stop it. But how?

I watch as Raoul makes a harsh blow to the Phantom's head by countering an attack of the Phantom's. The Phantom is on the ground, and Raoul stands above him, about to make a move that could end it.

"_NO_!" with out thinking I jump in the middle of the two, just as Raoul's sword goes to make a fatal blow to the heart.

The sword embeds in my arm.

I cry out in pain and watch as the Phantom catches me around the waist and Raoul drops his sword.

The last thing I see is Raoul drop to his knees and the Phantom let me lay upon him as he shifts me off of a wound before my surroundings are lost to the blackness that pain is accompanied with. And then there's simply nothing.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: please tell me what you think! please?


	4. An Angel's Name

**a/n: well guess what! NEW CHAPTER! Please review so I can post the next one asap**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up to a searing pain in my left arm, and the voices of two people arguing.

"This is all your fault!" my angel?

"My fault? If you had not followed her… If she had just listened to me…" Raoul?

"If you hadn't locked her up like some animal then she wouldn't have felt the need to escape to come to her own father's grave," my angel is angered.

I open my eyes to see that my head is in the Phantom's lap and Raoul is holding my hand, knelt down beside me.

The Phantom looks down to me and I see that there are dried tear streaks down his cheeks. This quickly is changed though, when his face opens into a slight smile, "Christine, you're awake."

"Christine?" Raoul moves so that he's looking at my face instead of at my hand. His face is just as solemn as the Phantom's, yet his tears are fresh.

He moves his hand from my hand to my face, "I'm so sorry!"

I move my right hand, which is in no pain at all, and grasp his hand that's on my face, "Raoul, I'm fine."

I look slightly nervously at the Phantom's face, but all I see in his features is infinite patience. Hidden deeper in his eyes, though, there is a slight hint of anger.

"Where am I?" the further the conversation is from the current topic the better.

"You're in my carriage," Raoul answers.

"Why did you bring that? I would have thought you would take the quickest way to me, as only you would do," there is a slight laugh in my voice.

"I would have, had I known that he had followed you, but I didn't realize that he had," Raoul looks almost loathingly at the Phantom.

"Either did I," I smile slightly up at him and his features allow a slight smile but the anger in his eyes is now accompanied by hate, but I know that it is not meant against me.

"How did I get all the way here?" break the silence.

"I carried you," my angel answers, and I must admit that his voice relaxes me, as only _his_ voice could. "You couldn't stay in the snow, you were bleeding too badly," he tries shooting a look at Raoul, but Raoul isn't paying attention to him, he seems almost to have been shot in the heart.

The Phantom looks back at me and runs a hand lightly through my hair, and he smiles slightly as he does so.

He then turns back to Raoul; "We should get her back now." What control in his voice.

Raoul obeys, for the first and probably last time, one of the Phantom's commands. He quickly hops out of the main area just to leap back up front and take up the reins. He steadies himself and looks back, the Phantom nods, slightly tightening his grasp on my right arm, and Raoul turns forward again.

I feel a jerk as we start moving and my angel catches me from moving out of his lap. He arms are so strong, something that you would never be able to guess from his appearance.

I find myself smiling up at my angel and I feel his left hand move to mine and squeeze it, causing me a little pain, which he quickly counters by stroking it lightly, apologetically.

The rest of the ride I close my eyes and I feel like I'm floating on clouds, up with my angel as he holds me close. I feel like I'm in heaven. The ride seems to quicker when I'm there.

And when we finally arrive I feel my strength renewed.

The Phantom helps me sit up, and steadies me as Raoul helps me down. Now is when I really feel the blood loss, feeling lightheaded and quite dizzy.

Raoul wraps an arm under mine and holds me steady as we walk to the stairs. Once we reach the top I see that the Phantom has stayed at the bottom.

I look back at him and he calls up to me, "I should let you two go, I can't just go walking around in there freely."

"They won't care," I plead.

Raoul looks to me, and then looks back to the Phantom; "I'll never be able to get her back to her room without someone's help without drawing suspicious looks, at the best."

I smile when I realize that this is a lie.

The Phantom sighs, "Follow me."

He walks down into an alleyway and Raoul quickly hurries me to catch up. Once we get back there we see my angel moving to open a large gate.

We enter and he quickly closes the door behind us, but then runs ahead, only to return holding a torch.

"Keep up and move silently, too much noise will alert those up on the stage," I now realize how he listens to me during practice.

Raoul nods and we start are long and silent walk into the depths where few enter, and even less leave alive. I know this from the stories that I heard as a child: anyone who entered the Opera Ghosts' layer uninvited ended up dead, no matter who they were. I smile at the thought. I have entered twice and come out alive, this would make three times.

I look around me and am fascinated to see that he has even decorated these long corridors. The walls shimmer and dance in the light. I can see that they are painted with roses, and almost all of them are red, except a few black ones here and there. I notice how much this must reflect how he feels, and how much he really is a ghost, lost and lonely.

When the corridor finally ends he motions for us to stop and then pushes in slightly on a rock. Amazingly this causes the whole wall to give, and I recognize instantly the sad underground palace of the Phantom of the Opera.

This is the first place that he took me, the room which he I was brought for my lessons.

Raoul scowls momentarily, but quickly masks his emotions. It's not as easy for me to do, and I feel my eyes tear up, but I keep them from falling.

The Phantom has now placed the torch aside and leads us to the water's edge, where he reveals a hidden boat and steps back.

Raoul helps me in first, and then he enters, followed by the Phantom. The trip to the other side is much quicker than the last time, and the last time it seemed so fast!

My angel carefully helps me out of the boat as Raoul helps to steady it.

Holding his hands still I manage to get out a few words from my now constricted throat, "Thank you."

He smiles, "If there is anything that I can ever do for you, you know how to reach me."

I laugh slightly and finding my throat no longer tight I think of one thing, "Tell me my angel's name."

He seems to stop dead, and then struggles as if the words he speaks are foreign, "My name is Erik."

"Erik," I parrot.

With this Raoul takes me lightly by the arm and we walk out, leaving my no longer nameless angel, once again, behind.

When we get back to my room Raoul let's go of my arm as I head over to my bed and turns on me, "Why?"

"Why what?" I sit down carefully and look him in the eyes.

"Why did you disobey me? Why did you protect him? Why do you seem to love a monster that can not love back?" he shoots at me.

"He is not a monster, and he has a name: Erik," I counter.

"He's trying to trick you! Can't you see that?" Raoul's eyes plead with me. My mind tells me to comfort him, but my heart yells at me not to.

"He wouldn't do that! He's only lonely," I answer.

"Something he told you?" Raoul growls.

"Something I observed," I hold my head defiantly.

I feel a sharp sting in my arm where the black fabric and I look down. The fabric is wet. Raoul notices as well.

"Oh God, Christine! I'll go get help," he jumps up, and I don't find the strength to protest.

I feel myself getting even dizzier, and I lay down. At some point before the help comes I fall into a deep sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: please review!


	5. Always Watching

a/n: another chapter! i'm on a roll!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up and look around. I see Raoul sleeping in a chair next to my bed. Upon a further inspection of my room the only other thing that is out of place is a note, folded up carefully, lying on the table next to me.

I un-tuck my right hand and carefully reach over.

When I pick up the paper I can feel that there is something inside of it.

I open the carefully folded note and watch as a rose with the stem cut off falls onto the bed.

I sit up with some difficulty and lean over into some better light.

_Christine,_

_My love, I hope that you are feeling better by the time that you are well enough to receive this. Know that you always reside in my thoughts. I'm always watching over you._

_The Angel of Music_

I pick up the rose in my left hand and hold it tenderly. As I do this Raoul starts to stir. Knowing what he would do if he saw the note I quickly fold it and place it under my pillow. He won't harm the rose, he knows that I love them as much as Erik does.

Raoul wakes gradually, then looks at me and exclaims, "Christine, you're awake! Thank the heavens!" He then quickly changes his demeanor, "You shouldn't be sitting up, you're still recovering."

He notices the rose and frowns, "You've seen him again."

I shake my head 'no'; "I found this rose a few seconds ago, when I woke up."

Raoul sighs, burying his face in his hands, "Oh Christine."

I act as if I didn't hear him and look back at the rose, remembering the long corridor that he led me down what seems like only hours ago, though I'm sure more time than that has passed. I raise my eyes to look at the mirror. His words echo through my head: 'I'm always watching over you'. I wonder if he can see me now, looking through his one way mirror.

I close my eyes and I feel as if I can look straight through the glass and see his exhausted and sad face. I let my feelings fall free and I almost feel like I can look even further, into my angel's tortured and depressed soul.

Were it not for Raoul sitting next to me I would call out right now and maybe then he would be happy.

I turn back to Raoul, "How long have I been out for?"

He sighs again, "Just about two days."

Two days? No wonder he was falling asleep! Now I realize why I feel like I'm starving.

"Can I get something to eat?" I know that he'll wait on my hand and foot, but I feel the request is small enough so I don't feel guilty later.

He leaps out of his seat, "Of course. What would you like?"

I laugh, "Anything, really."

"I'll get you the best I can find," and knowing his money he could get me a steak dinner.

Which he does. One of the finest meals that I have ever had, and if I had use of both my hands maybe enjoying it wouldn't have been so hard.

Raoul watches me once I'm done and I start to feel uncomfortable and out of place.

I decide to break the silence, "When was the last time you went home?"

He looks at me, "About a week ago."

The opera house isn't in _that_ much trouble.

"Go home then," I place my hand on his arm, "You can get Madame Giry to watch over me. I'm sure she won't mind."

He opens his mouth to protest, but fails to find the words. He stands up and walks to the door, closing it quietly. Seconds later Madame Giry walks in.

She starts her attack right away, "Christine, I know what you are doing. Do you really feel that it is the right decision?"

I nod 'yes' and though I can tell she disapproves she answers, "I'm only down the hall if you need me then. I hope that you will not, though."

With this she leaves the room and I hear silence in the hall.

My eyes travel back to the mirror.

Before I can stop my self I call out, "Is my angel watching over me?"

"My dear child, you're angel is always watching over you," his voice resounds through the room, mesmerizing all within the walls.

"Then why does my angel hide? Let me see my ever watchful master," with this I watch the mirror open, revealing my angel, Erik, waiting for me. He has the same exhausted look Raoul had.

I smile at him, "I knew you were there."

He walks to my side, "What does my angel command?"

I laugh, "I command company that won't hover over me and wait on my every word."

He sits down in the chair that I found Raoul in when I woke up, "You were injured badly, and you shall always wear a scar for it. I'm simply worried Christine."

"I get that, I just can't stand people waiting on me. It's just too much responsibility!" he laughs, but it doesn't seem light hearted.

"Then I am sorry," he looks to me, then to the rose on the table.

I follow his gaze; "I like it." I pick it up carefully and look over at him.

An odd silence settles over the room.

I decide to break it, "Will my angel sing for me?"

"What do you wish your angel to sing?" he grasps my hand lightly.

I shrug, "Anything."

He nods, "Nighttime sharpens, hightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it; sense it -tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night."

I keep listening, but slowly the words melt into images in my head of the first time he sang this to me. We were alone in his underground home and he sang so passionately, holding my form to his in a wordless caress, while singing his soul to me. When I close my eyes I can almost feel like I'm back with him underground and he's singing the song for the first time still.

I open my eyes and move my hand to the back of his neck. He stops singing long enough for me to quickly catch his lips, kissing him softly.

Against everything my mind yells my heart pushes me to move in, deepen the kiss. And I do deepen the kiss, pulling his body towards mine. He obeys my lips and I suddenly feel the warmth of his tongue against my lips, begging for entry. I part my lips and our tongues meet silently. I can feel all the fury and passion that he sings with put into this one single moment, and it makes my heart twist, and then he breaks the kiss, looking at me scared.

I answer his stare with a look of confusion, and he quickly turns away.

"My angel? Erik?" I try and make him turn to me, my hand still on his neck, but he won't look me in the eyes.

I finally move myself so that he has to, and I see that there are silent tears streaming down his cheeks. I wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" I place my hand on the side of his face and lay his head on my chest.

I hush him, rocking back and forth slightly, and he finally finds his voice, "It scares me."

"What?" I move his head back so I can see his face.

"Knowing how you feel."

"I thought you wanted me to love you," I look at him with confusion.

"No, I mean yes, I do, but what scares me is knowing your skin, your hair, how you _feel_. I love you so much!" I hold him tighter.

"I love you too, Erik," I kiss his hair and we sit together for a while, simply in an embrace, taking in as much as we can from the time that we are together.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: please review!


	6. Meg's Note

A/n: well, now that I'm done with my last story (which is PotO and I ask for those who read this to go and read that one. It's: An Enemy' Comfort.) I have time to update this. The next chapter is typed and ready, just waiting for reviews from people!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Raoul is still no easier to stand. No matter how hard I try I rarely get a moments worth of peace.

Erik hasn't been able to see me after that one time when I got Raoul to leave, and I miss him. I know that I'm supposed to love Raoul, I know what my angel is capable of, and yet every second I spend out of his arms I feel that a part of me is missing.

This past week I have been bed ridden, and they won't let me practice my part, even in bed, so I just know that I won't be ready for the play.

I decide that I need to do something about this.

Raoul has left the room for a moment, so I grab a piece of paper and quickly jot down a note, knowing that I can have Madame Giry deliver it later:

_My angel,_

_I need to get out of this place, please find a way. I need to see you again._

_Christine_

Just as I fold the paper and hide it under my pillow, along side my angel's last note to me, Raoul walks in.

"How are you feeling?" he sits back in his normal spot, taking my hand into his lightly.

"The same as when you left," I run my finger gently over the back of his hand to try and calm him.

"Do you need anything?" I shake my head 'no'.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head 'yes'.

He sighs, laying his head down by our hands. I gently run my free hand through his hair, and he turns his head to the side.

"I'm sorry," he looks up at me from the corner of his eye.

"Don't be. I understand," I stop my hand, and it now rests gently in his hair. There's something about his hair though; it seems a little wet.

"Are _you_ alright?" I ask him, concern in my voice.

"Of course," he sits up, but he can't look me in the eyes.

"Raoul…" I move my fingers from in his hair to under his chin, making him face me, but he lowers his eyes.

"I'm fine," he whispers.

"You're a very bad liar, Raoul. Tell me what's wrong," I keep pushing, knowing that he will tell me.

"I just haven't been feeling the best, that's all," he looks me in the eyes.

"Are you ill?" he shrugs.

"Raoul, please, don't get yourself sick over a little thing like my arm…" before I can finish Madame Giry walks in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she looks from me to Raoul, and I drop my hands to my sides.

"Nothing," Raoul waves off our conversation, but we both know that we haven't heard the end of it.

She comes over to me, "This comes to you from Meg, who said also to add that she wishes she could come herself but, and I quote, 'Don Juan is murder'," I laugh and she hands me a little piece of paper.

"And also, I have been asked to give you this," she hands me a rose with a black ribbon. Madame Giry automatically looks to Raoul, who is shooting a death glare at the rose.

Then she adds, "You are wished the best of health."

She turns to leave and I grab her arm, "I need you to deliver something for me."

She turns, "What shall I be sending, and to whom."

I pull the letter from under my pillow; "It's just a letter, nothing more."

She takes it from me and nods. Raoul looks at me in confusion.

"I would have delivered it," he seems offended.

"You're already doing too much Raoul," I place a hand on his shoulder, "please, at least allow Madame Giry to help a little."

"I only meant the best," she turns in the doorway.

"I'm apologize, Madame," she nods at his words and leaves.

Raoul looks to the rose; "He should really learn his place."

I sigh, rolling my eyes and then turn to him, "He's just concerned, like you."

Raoul grows angry, "Then why not come out here and help you like I do?"

"You know he can't Raoul!" I defend.

"And why not?" he growls.

I look away from him and he quickly grabs my shoulders, but I pull away.

"Christine, I'm sorry. It's just that… well… I know that I am the one who stabbed you, but it's so much easier to place the blame on him."

I turn back around half way, "It always is easier, but easier isn't always right."

He shakes his head, "You're right, it's not, and I'm sorry."

I turn back all the way around and hug him, "I'm sorry too."

We stay together for a while, and he finally draws back.

"You should rest," I nod and he gets up to leave, but I know he won't go past right outside my door.

Once he leaves I pick up the rose, and I study it, running my fingers along the pedals.

I wonder how such a small thing could be so beautiful. The blood red coloring and the delicate petals so perfectly aligned.

I smell, brushing my nose in it, and the smell is a wonderful mix of both the flowers own scent, and the Phantom's cologne, or whatever he puts on.

Sitting here holding it only makes me think of the last time he was here, and how wonderful it was. Simply listening to his song is all I have ever needed to be happy. I swear I can almost hear his voice running through my head, but I know that it can't be real, because if Raoul ever heard his voice he would be here in a second to fight him off.

I then pick up Meg's note and read it.

_Christine,_

_You are really missing nothing. We are forced to dance a very long time, non-stop. Sometimes we even earn critique from the Phantom, but that's mostly demands. _

_Come to think of it, we hear a lot more from him now that we're performing his work then ever before. It almost scares me, but I don't think that he'll harm anyone, as long as we listen to him. What do you think?_

_I hope you are all right and I see you as soon as I can get away from this stage!_

_Best of wishes,_

Meg Giry 

I smile at the first paragraph, but her second one causes it to disappear. Has he been around there that much? Has he really been bothering them? I hope everyone's all right.

I suddenly find myself too tired to think about it all.

The painkillers I take have screwed me up so badly that I get tired at such random moments. It's almost annoying.

I lay back and look up at the ceiling, and before I feel myself drift off to sleep I find that I am holding the rose, it's scent finding it's way to me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: thank's for reading! Please review!**


	7. Christine's Angel

a/n: I hope you like this new chapter! I really worked hard on it!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

When I wake up I find that Raoul is still not in the room, but someone else is here. I sit up and look at the chair to see Meg.

"Meg!" she hugs me tight, careful of my arm.

"It is so great to see you Christine," I smile.

"I know. It's been so long. I hope that the Phantom isn't giving you too much trouble," she laughs.

"The only person who is really getting the trouble is Carlotta. Piangi gets a little, but nothing severe. The managers, I worry, might have a heart attack," I frown at her words.

"Don't worry though," she adds, seeing my face, "they aren't in trouble. He simply demands that Carlotta stop prancing about like a ditz, Piangi stop singing like he's constipated, and the managers are a little late with their salary this month and are reminded daily of this."

I laugh again. That sounds so much like my angel, and it makes me long for him more.

I turn back to her, "Is Raoul still around?"

She shakes her head, "No, the managers and Madame Giry finally talked to him and they said not to expect him back for a few days."

Did my angel get my letter?

There's an odd silence and she leans in.

She starts to whisper; "Do you think that _he'll _be upset that you aren't practicing?"

"I know he isn't," she looks at me worried.

"Christine?" she pushes.

I show her the rose, which I am surprised is still intact and then add, "He has visited me."

"What?" I never told her originally that the Phantom and my angel happen to be the same man, she just simply thought that when I disappeared I had been with my angel, no one else.

"Meg, I must tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else," he look at her sternly.

"I promise what ever is said stays between us," she looks at me and I trust her.

"The Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost, and my angel are all one man," her jaw drops. I continue, "When I came back last week he visited me that one time that I got Raoul to leave. Since then I have received only this rose, but I know that he watches over me."

"Christine, are you sure that this is safe?" she questions me.

"I don't know. He would never harm me though, Meg, because he loves me," I answer.

"Do you love him though?" I turn from her, lowering my eyes.

Then I raise my gaze, "Yes, I believe I do."

"What about Raoul?" she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what worries me," I stop suddenly, hearing a noise. I look over by the mirror where I heard it.

I bring my head to her ear; "Do you want to meet him?"

She looks a little worried, and smiles nervously, but answers, "Yes."

I stand up and she quickly tries to stop me, but I stop her and keep walking to the mirror. I touch the glass and I can feel that it is slightly warm.

I whisper to the glass in front of me, "Angel, there is nothing to worry about. Please, come to me."

I step back, hoping that it works, and then feel Meg come to my side.

For a moment all is silent, and nothing moves.

Finally I watch the glass slide open and I smile at my angel as I see his form start to appear in the darkness of the tunnel.

Meg gasps and holds my right arm slightly harder. I put one hand on hers and she gulps.

My angel, Erik, steps out from behind the glass and walks over to us. He stops and looks at Meg, "Do not be scared, I only am dangerous when I am being threatened."

I move into his arms and Meg looks at us with both amazement and worry.

"Christine, is this the angel your father sent you?" the Phantom smiles at her words, and it's not his normal smirk, this is a pure smile.

"He is," I smile with him.

"Does anyone else know?" she takes a step forward, trying to relax, but she doesn't do a good job.

"Only Madame Giry, who does not approve of it," he answers for me.

"My mother?" Meg looks at me in disbelief.

"She said not to tell you," I look away from her in shame.

She nods and laughs, "Yeah, I can see why too. The Phantom is your angel. I never would have guessed, begging your pardons Monsieur, but you do not seem the type."

His smile disappears but he answers, "I understand. Not many think I would be, and many would be against the idea completely."

I can feel him start to tense, so I start to run one my fingers over his uncovered cheek.

An odd silence falls on the room, and for some reason I can tell that something bad is going to happen.

Meg breaks the silence and I brace myself for the worst, "Pardon, Monsieur, but why are you the Opera Ghost? Why do you terrorize us all? If it is not too bold to ask."

Meg, why do you have to be so curious?

He tenses, keeping a wary eye on Meg, "None of your business, child!"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to upset you, I was only curious," I walk over with the Phantom and he sits in the chair that is by my bed.

He sighs, burying his face in his hands, and then looks at her again, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, you have the right to ask, and more of a right to know."

She sits down next to me on the bed.

I hold my angel's hands and he starts to explain, "A while back I belonged to a traveling circus. They were gypsies, greedy too. They traveled a lot in hopes of good money. To them I was only an attraction. They called me the Devil's Child, and that's all I was. They used to show me off, while I stayed in a cage, locked at all times, except for when they entered and exited. One day, when we were set up a short distance from here, a group of girls studying to be ballet stars were brought there. When they made it to my cage it was the usual treatment: whip me, show me off like an animal, leave. It was simple. That day, though, one girl was different, she pitied me, something I had not seen in a long time. When the others had moved on she stayed behind, and when she turned her back I killed the man who caged me like an animal. She brought me here, and from that day forth this theatre has been the only place I know. I still carry those scars. To me this is my home, and I feel since it is my home then people should follow my rules."

I stare in disbelief, tears in my eyes, and I look to Meg, who is pale as a real ghost. I look at my angel and he weeps.

I pull him to me as Meg finally blinks, taking in everything that was said.

I hush Erik, and finally he stops crying, just as Meg finally gets out of shock.

"Monsieur, I did not know, and I apologize," she looks at him.

He places a hand on hers, "You don't need to, you have no reason to. You are not one of the people that treated me that way."

She stares, "And that girl, that one that saved, that was my—" Her voice trails off.

He nods, "Your mother."

She finds the rest of her courage for the night, "And the mask, Monsieur, what of that?"

He moves his hand away from her and touches the mask; "It hides what I really am."

"And what is that?" she asks.

I turn to him, "Don't say it, you know it isn't true."

He turns to me and growls, "You know it is."

I stare him in the eyes, grasping his hands in mine, "Not to me!"

"Maybe not you, but the rest of the world says otherwise!" I squeeze his hands.

"No," I whisper.

Meg breaks in, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I've already asked too much."

She stands up and is at the door when my angel speaks, "I'll show you, if you promise not to run."

I turn to him in shock, "My angel, are you sure?"

He turns to me; "She has the right to decide what I am for herself. Man, angel, or monster."

Meg turns around and I get up and quickly move to her side. I watch as my angel slowly, reluctantly, peels the mask from his face.

When it's gone Meg simply gasps.

I hold her still, but I don't need to, she isn't moving at all.

When she finally does move, she moves the opposite of what I would ever guess. She approaches him and is a mere three inches away when she stops.

"Monsieur, is this why you had such a terrible name?" she whispers out.

He nods, "Yes, Mademoiselle Giry."

She shakes her head in disbelief, "How dare they."

I turn to her in shock, "Meg?"

She turns to me and there are tears in her eyes, "No one, not even him, should ever be called the Devil's Child! There is no worse sin then claiming such a thing about another. I'm sorry that I have taken your time, both of you."

With this she moves out the door, crying as she leaves.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: well? Please review!


	8. The Dark and The Light

**a/n: well, here's an update, and next chapter I think I'll have a little thing personally thanking all my reviewers (if not the next then the one after that) but for now I shall say "thank you all who have reviewed!" Here's the chapter... and please review!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I turn back to my angel, and he has replaced the mask on his face.

I quickly stride over to him and embrace him. I find myself crying now, tears streaming down my face, wetting his shoulder.

"My angel, I never knew," I whisper into his shoulder.

He starts to rock a little, side to side, hushing me; "There's no reason to cry."

I can tell that he's only trying to comfort me, I can hear the tears in his own voice. I pull out of the embrace and look him in the eyes. He stares back and I find myself longing for his touch, to feel his lips on mine.

I put one hand around the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine. He automatically responds and kisses me back. This is what I have wanted for so long now, to be with him and to feel him in my arms. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me into his lap. I gladly take the offer and as I do so the kiss gets deeper. I can feel his tongue run over my lips and I yearn for him more. I open my lips and I can feel the warmth of his tongue in my mouth.

When the kiss finally breaks I'm surprised by how out of breath I am.

I nuzzle into his neck and whisper; "I love you, Erik."

He buries his face in my hair, "I love you too, Christine."

I rest a hand on his chest and I can feel his heart is racing, as I suspect mine is as well. I know that this should be forbidden. I'm engaged to another man, but I can't help it, my heart points me to my angel, and I can finally see that now.

"Erik?" I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Christine?" he leans back and looks at me as best he can.

"I love you," I look at him back.

"I know," he puts a hand in my hair.

"No, I mean I really love you. I want it to be you by my side, forever and for always," I lean back.

"Christine—" his voice dies.

"Look, I know that I'm engaged to Raoul, I know that this isn't going to be easy, but I also know where my heart is pointing me, and it's pointing me to you," I look at him and run a hand through his hair.

He turns away and I make him look at me. He finds his voice again, "Christine, you deserve better than me." He looks away again.

"Erik," I get a little annoyed, "Look at me and tell me that you don't love me."

He stays silent.

I force him to look at me, "Look at me and admit that I'm not what you've always wanted."

"Christine, you're all I could ever ask for and more. You're more than a monster like me deserves, and you are the only one who has ever been able to look at me with love. Yes, I love you. But you are a creature of the light, you deserve something more than the darkness, which is all that I can offer you," he stares at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Well, maybe all the darkness needs is a little light to find its way," with that I kiss him, long and hard.

We sit there, me in his lap for a while, and finally he speaks, "How will you tell him?"

"Raoul?" I sigh, "I have no idea."

He laughs slightly and I smile. His laugh was a real one.

"Erik?" I look at him.

"What, my love?" he places a hand on my cheek.

"Lead me into the darkness," he looks at me in confusion.

"But, Christine," he drops his hand.

I pick it up and stand up, "Take me into the darkness, show me what I love, and then maybe we can be together."

"Christine, you're still recovering," I shake my head.

"I don't care," he sits me down.

"But I do," he looks at me sternly.

"Please, Erik?" I give him my best innocent look.

He sighs, "Promise me that you'll tell me first thing you start to get tired?"

"Promise," I smile and kiss him.

He stands up and quickly scoops me off of my feet. I scream, startled by his actions, and then I start to laugh, "Erik?"

"I'm not going to let you tire yourself out on a long walk down to my home," he places a kiss on my forehead.

I smile and he starts to walk, making sure that he is holding me well.

I feel like a kitten, curled up in his arms. I can feel his muscles flexing as he carries me down to his domain. To tell the truth, I like the feeling.

Half way down he shifts me in his arms.

"Do you want me to walk," I look at him worried.

"I'll be alright," he answers, smiling at me, and I can tell that he will be.

I start to feel a little tired, but I don't tell him, I figure it's from the slight sway of his body as he carries me, and the warm mist that surround us. I love this feeling, and I never want it to end, though I know it will. When we arrive at the boat I feel that the feeling has ended all too soon.

He moves to the boat and gently places me in the center of a circle of cushions, and then he lies down next to me, curling his arms around me and pushes us from the side of the lake.

I realize that this is a different boat then last time. This one looks almost the same, but seems to barely need to be steered, only the occasional push from a nearby wall.

I love this feeling. I want to always lie by my angel's side, curled into his body, taking in the warmth.

"Erik?" I turn my head to his.

"Yes, my angel," he answers me, his voice even more angelic then ever before.

"I love you," he smiles.

"And I you, Christine," he brushes some hair out of my face and then wraps his hand tighter around my waist.

We wait only a few more moments and I feel the boat jerk to a stop. I look up and see the wondrous labyrinth that my angel calls home. I feel as if I have finally come home as well.

He slowly sits up and I do so as well. I feel him breath onto my neck, whispering, "Welcome to my home, again."

I laugh and turn to him, "No," he frowns, "our home."

"Christine," he seems almost to be scolding me of the thought.

"Erik, I have never truly been home since my father died. First thing he did I was forced out of my own house, only memories of three people, my mother, my father, and a dear boy who saved my scarf. When I first saw Raoul I instantly knew whom he was, the one person left from my memories. After that I instantly fell in love, but my heart knew that it would never last. Only when you brought me here did I feel complete. And that day, in the graveyard, I finally realized something. When you took me into your arms I knew then that I wanted to leave the past behind me. Maybe it will always haunt me, Raoul is proof of this, but I know that I must find a way to escape my past, escape him, because I love you. I saw it then, and I know it now. Erik, I want to be with you, no matter what else happens!"

I look up at him and see there are tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

Then I start to feel dizzy, like I can't place where I am.

I try to move, but feel as if I'm pinned down.

The last thing I hear is Erik's voice calling for me, but it seems so far and distance.

"Christine."

My angel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: I know that this chapter had a lot of fluff... but frankly I really like writing fluff. Please review.**


	9. Let Me Remind You

**a/n: please review asap on this story, for I am ready with the next chapter and I am only updating with six reviews**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up and instantly recognize the room. It's the room I woke up in last time I was in Erik's domain, before I knew his name, and when he was still simply my angel that hid his face from the world.

I look to my side and see that there are roses surrounding me, and I know instantly that he is not here beside me; he would never leave these roses if he were here with me.

I sit up carefully and find myself feeling much better.

I look around the room and find that I was right, I am alone.

I hear the faint sounds of music and I know that my angel is sad, it's in the sounds that the instrument gives off.

I also realize that he's not playing his organ, but a piano.

I follow the sound into a room that I have never seen before. What I see scares and astounds me.

The piano is in the far corner, facing away from the door, and is beautifully crafted. The rest of the room is covered with roses, all black and blood red. The walls are covered with dry roses, giving off a wonderful scent, but sending an eerie message. I look around and see that there is no bed, but a coffin. I'm a little scared by the fact and quickly turn away to see that I am standing next to a giant pile of papers. When I look closer at them I see that they are all sheet music.

I carefully approach my angel, not wanting to startle him and wanting even less to anger him. He continues to play, even when I wrap my arms carefully around his neck, letting my hands rest on his chest.

He stops when I kiss his neck.

"Christine, you shouldn't be up," he sighs, more frustrated than angry.

"No, I should be here, with you, not in some foreign bed surrounded by flowers, which are beautiful and I thank you for that," I won't let him bring me down like Raoul.

"Please Christine, you fainted," yes Erik, anything else that is obvious that you would like to tell me?

I sit down beside him, "Erik, I'm fine."

"I've heard that too many times," he places a hand on my shoulder.

"And I've been cooped up too long not to go on my own free will," I whisper into his ear, as if it were a great secret.

He wraps an arm around my waist, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know how to play?" he motions with his other hand at the piano.

"I used to know a little, but I've forgotten," I blush.

He moves his hand from around my waist to my right hand and then his other to my left, lightly moving them to the keys.

"Let me remind you," he whispers into my ear.

He moves my hands, lightly pressing on the keys, playing the song that I came into, but now I recognize it: Music of the Night.

I allow him to move my hands as I look at him in the corner of my eye; "You really love this song."

He looks at me and falters in his playing, "I wrote it for you."

I blush and look down, and then back at him, and I can tell he isn't lying.

I move my one hand from the keys and purposely touch his mask; "I love you."

I moves his now free hand back to mine, "I love you too, Christine."

His hand drops and I take my chance. I remove his mask, look into his deformed eye, and then kiss him, long and hard, bringing all of my emotions to my lips.

I pull back, in need of air eventually, and then look at him and then down to his mask, which I place behind me, out of his reach.

"Christine?" he looks at me so lost.

"I love you, no matter what you look like. And not just because you're my angel, but because I love you more than that," I take his hands in mine and I take off his gloves, placing them by the mask.

I bring them to my waist, guiding them down my legs, shivering at the coldness in his touch, but not stopping.

I can see his reaction, and it's a mix of fear and lust.

I then bring them to my face, and guide them down my neck.

"Erik, I've always wondered what you're touch would feel like," he takes it the wrong way, withdrawing his hands.

I move mine back on top of his, "I like it."

He moves my hands back to the piano, with wonderful control, and starts to play the song again. I can't tell if I'm surprised and disappointed, or just plain relieved at this. I loved his touch and he really enjoyed the feeling too, but then again I still barely know him. There are things that I have only just learn and things I learn that are new every second of the way, and if I move too fast we both may lose something dear to us.

I lose myself in the music, and then lean over, placing my head on his shoulder. He leans his head down on top of mine.

I smile and I can tell that he is smiling too, and we both get lost in the music.

I find myself singing, out of no where, "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a/strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be!"

I sit up slowly and face him as he turns to me, "Only then can you belong to me."

He looks at me in disbelief, and there are tears in his eyes.

I kiss him and I feel him kissing me passionately back, and all the time there is a smile playing at our lips.

When we break the kiss he turns away from me, blushing.

"My angel?" I place a hand on his shoulder.

He turns back to me, "Please, excuse me, I'll be right back."

He stands up quickly and I catch his hand, accidentally touching his pants as I do. His pants are warm and sticky on the front. He looks down to the front of his pants, as do I and I realize that my angel does not have the control I thought he had the past couple of minutes.

He turns an even brighter shade of read and turns away, "My apologies, I won't be long."

I keep holding his wrist, and I smile a little, laughing slightly.

"My angel, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he turns back to me.

"I shouldn't be like this," he tries to look away, but I stand up and put my fingers under his chin, making him look at me still.

"Shouldn't be like what?" I ask sincerely.

"Out of control," I move my hand to his cheek.

"My angel, I understand. I know I shouldn't but if you went backstage at one of the plays around here, into the dressing rooms, you would see and hear a lot worse things then this simple accident. And let me tell you, in the dressing room what happens is no accident."

He laughs at my words and I smile.

I kiss him again and then let him leave.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: I am sad to say that the next chapter is the last.. but I shall start a thing now: who wants a sequel?


	10. All I Ask of You

a/n: I know I said 6 reviews, but 5 is good enough for me!

This is a really short chapter for me.before I end this I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story: without you I would not be here, typing this last chapter. Thank you so much :')

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

What just happened makes me really consider my position. My angel is much older than I am. Is wise for me to be here, taking comfort from him. Would I truly be ready to give myself to this man for all my life?

He comes back in wearing black silk pants and a black silk shirt as well. He's covered up with a cloak that is the color of nightfall, a deep blue.

When he walks over I stand up, and he embraces me, holding me to him.

"I apologize for keeping you," he whispers.

I don't answer, instead I comment, "I love this cloak. The color is amazing."

He smiles, "I actually got this from Madame Giry, a long time ago. She couldn't afford much, since she was still a girl, but she got me this for the first anniversary of me coming to this place. I swore to her I would wear it as much as possible, but I haven't worn it in years."

"Why not?" I look at him.

"Its beautiful, and I learned that it's nothing like me," he let's go of me, but I grab his hand.

"So what?" I startle myself, and he turns sharp.

"What?" his voice makes him seems very angry.

"So what if you don't look beautiful, you're soul is so much different! Every person has some sort of deformity, yours just happens to be in your appearance," I defend myself, yelling.

"Christine, you don't have such a thing," his voice is calm now.

"Yes I do. I'm very weak, I lost my father and found since then that I seem to be needy, and I am a brat, which no one can deny," I smile.

"I can," he smiles back.

I kiss him, "You're just saying that. You know you want to admit it."

"No, Christine, I don't," he moves his face to my neck and kisses me softly.

I nuzzle his neck and he whispers my name softly in my ear. There's a heat that builds in me that I have never felt before.

But before it can grow he pulls back and simply wraps an arm around my waist.

"Christine," he whispers into my ear, "You should go back."

I shake my head in protest; "I want to stay here, with you Erik."

"But Christine," he tries.

"Erik, I want to be here, by your side, and I want you to want me here," I turn in his arms to face him.

"Christine, I do, but you're injured," he protests.

"I'm healing," I counter.

I look over to the clock and see that it reads ten o' clock.

I turn back to him, "Can you tell me, is it night or morning?"

He sighs, "Nighttime now."

I move my head by his ear, "There's something I want you to see, and then I promise you that'll I return to bed."

He nods, "Alright."

I lead him along the rock pathway, finding it faster and then up through the mirror towards my room. From there I take him through my own secret entrance and we end up outside.

I look up and smile, turning to him.

"Look up, Erik," he does.

I watch as his eyes widen and I see tears start to form at the edge of his eyes.

I look back up. The stars show perfectly and there is a slight shower of shooting stars streaking across the sky.

"I told you that you had to see this," I turn to him and he looks at me.

"It's beautiful," he whispers.

I simply start to move toward my favorite seat, the back of the gargoyle with the wings.

Once there I lay back and look at the stars once more.

He lies down beside me and I rest my head on his chest. He starts to run a hand through my hair.

I love this feeling and I start to sing a song, slightly changing the words, a smile playing on my lips, "All I want is freedom, a world with no more light, and you always beside me to hold me and to guide me."

When he starts to sing to me I confirm my suspicions of him being on the roof the night Raoul and I were up here, "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you."

I jump ahead in the song, "Say you love me . . ."  
"You know I do," he smiles at me.

We both sing together, "Love me - that's all I ask of you."

He kisses me and I kiss him back, taking in everything and nothing at the same time. My world spins out of control. I feel his tongue run across my lips and I moan, letting my lips open.

He gently breaks the kiss.

"I love you Christine," he smiles brightly, the moonlight and starlight illuminating it.

"And I love you," I take off his mask and before he can do anything I kiss him on the lips. I prepare myself to feel him pull, back, but instead his hand moves to the back of my neck and he kisses me harder.

I break the kiss and then lay my head on his chest again, "I'm starting to tire now."

He lifts me into his arms again, "Then let us return."

We both look to the stars one more time before he starts to carry me back.  
I return to bed, just like I promised him, but I do not return alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: thank you all again, and I have one question and one request:**

**Sequel?**

**Please review!**


End file.
